Nya's Journey One-shots
by Astrid16
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots that are cannon with my NJ Trilogy. Anything from happy Zaya fluff to hilariously awkward child raising experiences. I would appreciate some feedback! Rated for safety and possible adult-y romance.
1. Forever

**Here's how this story is going to work: I'll take ideas that I couldn't incorporate into the story, most shorter than a thousand words, and write them out here. You can drop requests in a review if you want. My only rule is that the one-shots have to be cannon (is that the right word?) with the NJ ****trilogy. I won't do, say, a Nycole one-shot, because that was never a thing in my AU. **

**I have a few little things planned. Most will be happy, like funny stories about Kent and Susannah, and maybe a bit of Zaya fluff (sitting on the couch watching movies?) I'm so excited! (But I get excited about everything, so...yeah.)**

**Please R&R! **

* * *

**All Alone**

* * *

Zane sat in the bunk room, fiddling listlessly with the pendants hanging from his neck. He could hear voices in other parts of the house, late night chatter from the mouths of those too excited to sleep.

It was the night of Jay's proposal, and everyone was in high spirits.

Correction. _Almost_ everyone was in high spirits. Zane sighed and fell onto his back on the bed, head hitting the wall with a loud _smack! _He did not comprehend the pain in his head; his mind was too consumed by the agony in his heart.

He heard Nya's giggles from a distance, almost drawing tears to his eyes. The nostalgia was overwhelming. How long had it been since he'd heard her voice? Too long. Way too long.

_I should start getting ready for bed,_ he thought tiredly. He sat upright, then began to count off all the things he needed to do in his head.

Step one: get onto his feet.

He planted his feet on the floor and slowly stood up.

Step two: change into pajamas.

He hobbled over to his one drawer. He had almost forgotten about the poverty that his family had been in at this stage in life. They each had a single drawer that held their pajamas, a change of street clothes, and a uniform. The more he thought about it, the more amazing it was that they had carved out new lives for themselves so easy after the death of Cryptor in the alternate timeline.

He slowly slid out of his clothing and wiggled into his pajamas.

Was it just his imagination, or was he a little wider now than he was in the future? More muscle, probably. Past Zane wasn't anorexic.

Step three: brush teeth.

After folding his dirty laundry and placing it in the basket, he opened the door and crossed the hallway. After a little bit of digging- he had forgotten which drawer held the personal hygiene supplies- he found his small stash in a corner of the middle drawer. A comb, toothbrush, razor, and deodorant. It wasn't much, he realized, but he had been content. It was all he ever really needed.

Step four: check to make sure the twins were sleeping, then fill a bottle with infant formula and-

No. That wasn't right.

Zane set his toothbrush neatly inside of the otherwise horrendously disorganized drawer, hands trembling. There were no twins. No Jordan.

He was alone.

Step four: run back into the bunk room then pretend to be asleep, head under the blankets so that no one could see the tears.

Yes. That's what he would do.

And so, with Nya's laughter ringing in his ears, he retreated to his empty bed.

Empty. That had not happened in so long. He had always had Nya with him and, in more recent months, his baby Jordan. There had always been someone to fondle, always someone to keep him company and share his body heat.

Zane stayed there, staring into his moist eyelids, until everyone else had settled down and gone to sleep.

Even though he was surrounded by his brothers, he felt entirely alone.

And that's the way it would stay.

Forever.

* * *

**You like? I hope so. Please follow/favorite/review! I need your feedback and ideas. What did I not do in NJTWSIT2 that you realy wanted to see? Susannah has a nightmare, and Nya goes to comfort her? Potty training? GASP! Kai's proposal to Jenny? The possibilities are endless!**


	2. Ice Cream

**This one was requested by ForeverDreamer12. **

**Speedy: You read my mind. The reason I decided to start this archive was because I wanted to write about Zane's first days...and hours...as a human. I almost added them to NJTWSIT2 several months back, but then decided against it. You can bet that I'll be doing those. Hopefully all three of them. Working on the trauma/hurt/comfort scene. :)**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

* * *

Kai walked into the grocery store slowly, leaning on a cane that he held in his left hand. While his wound had been healing incredibly fast over the past four or so months, it was still incredibly difficult to stand up, sit down, do stairs, and bend over. Training was out of the question, too.

In other words, he couldn't do anything.

He sighed as he grabbed an empty cart and dropped his cane into the basket. He crossed his arms over the handlebar and leaned heavily on it as he began to walk through the store. _Me and my stubborn pride,_ he thought tiredly. _I should have told Cole the truth._

Cole had come to town with him to sign up for a cooking class. He had wanted Kai to wait for him so that they could go grocery shopping together. He had claimed that it was because he was red to spend some quality family time together, but Kai knew the truth. The smile and bright green eyes of his younger friend said that he did not think Kai was _strong_ enough to go shopping.

Kai, being the stubborn fool that he was, had waved Cole away with a light scoff.

_Stubborn pride indeed._ Kai stopped next to the frozen foods and rechecked the list Misako had given him. He looked into the freezer, then puckered his lips contemplatively. Ice cream wasn't on Misako's list...

He reached into the freezer, on hand still leaning on the cart, and pulled out a pint-sized container of mint. Misako's list could go to the Dark Island, for all he cared. He was beyond wanting this minty, creamy goodness. It was a need.

He looked back at his list and continued walking. Misako wanted coconut milk, a bag of potato chips, some cumin powder, and instant oatmeal.

Could a list have been any more random? This was going to take him to every corner of the blasted store!

The coconut milk was conveniently close to the freezer section, so he took care of that without difficulty. He went to the bulk section and got the cumin, then went for the chips.

By the time he made it to the oatmeal he was exhausted, both physically and mentally. It didn't help that the container was on the shelf closest to the floor. He stared at the item for a tense second, fighting the urge to burn the store down with a quick burst from his palm.

After receiving a strange look from an older woman who passed him by with a cart full of sour cream (what was with that?), he finally gathered what remained of his tattered resolve and bent down to grab the container.

It was excruciating. In order to reach the oatmeal, he had to bend his knees and lean forward, both hands outstretched to grab the large container. He finally gave up trying to use his core muscles and lowered himself to his knees. He grabbed the evil breakfast item, then turned at a ninety-degree angle to (painfully) drop it into the cart.

And now the next dilemma. He was stuck on his knees. His cane was in the cart, and he certainly wasn't willing to ask a shopper for help getting to his feet. The cart was on wheels, so he couldn't count on it for stationary support. The shelves...well, he might make a few boxes of pancake mix fall in the floor- which he wasn't going to pick up, by the way- but it would have to do. He was out of options.

It took longer than he would have liked, but he eventually got to his feet again. Now breathless from the effort, he grumbled under his breath as he rested for a moment. Never again would he do this. He would swallow his pride and admit that this wasn't the healthiest thing for him, with his insides still trying to heal.

He eventually made it to the checkout. The cashier put everything in a single paper bag, which he carried in one hand as he walked, cane in hand, out the door.

As he walked across the sidewalk toward one of the benches, his grocery bag did that notorious thing that always happens at the worst time: it ripped. The side seam split open, spilling its contents onto the pavement.

Kai sighed. How was he going to pick this up?

"You need help?" A biker slid to a stop next to him.

Kai looked up at the woman and shook his head. "I'm good," he said. "Thanks, though."

The woman lifted her bright amber eyes to give him an exasperated look. "Of course you don't need help," she said quietly. "I'm sorry for butting in."

Kai tried to lift his weight from his cane in an attempt to prove that he didn't need it, but he failed after a few short seconds.

The woman flipped her long blond hair out of her eyes with a flick of her neck. She got off of the bike, then stuffed his groceries into her backpack. She looked back at him, hands back on the handlebars of her mountain bike. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Kai cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"To the bench," she said patiently.

"O-of course," Kai stuttered. He followed her to one of the benches in front of the store, where she proceeded to set her bike down and drop her heavy backpack from her shoulders. She had a beautiful body; slender, curvaceous, and petite. Like Nya's, except taller.

"Sit," she said. "I'll be right back." She turned around and walked with long, dogged strides into the building.

Kai waited until she had disappeared to sit down. He lowered himself onto the bench, wound burning like a fire in his bowels. What had just happened?

The woman was back within a minute with a plastic bag. She took Kai's groceries from her backpack and carefully packed the coconut milk, cumin, and all the other things inside. She set it beside the stunned fire ninja with a slight, shy smile. "You like ice cream?" She asked.

Kai nodded, hands wrapping nervously around his slender cane. "Yeah," he said. "You?"

She shrugged as she dropped down on the bench next to him. "I prefer frozen yogurt," she said.

Kai nodded again. This was awkward beyond all reason. Why was she still here? "Why is that?" He asked.

"More rich," she explained. "Healthier. More enzymes."

So she was a health nut, then. As if her absolutely perfect physique wasn't already proof of that.

"Salad or pizza?" Kai asked randomly.

The quiet lady gave him an inquisitive stare. "Gluten free pizza," she said. "But I also enjoy salads. Especially Caesar and Italian."

"Huh," Kai sat back in his seat and blinked into the sun. "Me too. I prefer regular crust, but I don't mind the ones made with soy flour."

The woman mimicked his movements, sitting back in her seat. "The soy is sweeter," she said. "A bit crunchier, too."

"It needs to be dripping with sauce. Less cheese."

"Indeed."

Kai went silent after that, waiting for the lady to get up and ride away on that fancy bike of hers.

"What's your name?" He asked finally. She didn't seem to show any interest in leaving.

"Jenny," she answered readily. "Yours?"

"Kai."

"Kai," she repeated. "That's pretty. It means, _the sea._"

Kai nodded. "What does your name mean?"

"White wave."

"Oh," Kai found himself smiling. "Our names are compatible."

Jenny nodded. "Yes they are." She said it as if she had figured it out a hundred years ago, and was only replying to amuse him. "You waiting for someone?"

Kai nodded. Again. He felt like a bobble head toy; nod emphatically whenever you've been poked. "My friend," he said. "He should be here soon." He sneaked a look at her, then went back to watching the sky. "You waiting for someone?"

"My brothers." Her answer almost overlapped his question. It was as if she was anticipating what he would say before it came out.

"Hmm," Kai grunted. "You go biking often?"

"I bike with Lynn and Dallas every day."

"I thought you said you were waiting for your brothers."

"Lynn and Dallas _are_ my brothers," Jenny explained. "Evan used to come with us, but she's busy with work."

"Are you the only one with a normal name?" Kai asked, exasperated. "I'm confused. Evan is the girl, but the other two are boys?"

"I have four brothers," Jenny said. "Sidney and Kelsey are the oldest. Evan is the youngest. I am between Dallas and Evan."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm a stranger."

"I like you."

Kai started. "You...what?"

"I like you."

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're really weird."

"Thank you."

"Really?" Kai slapped his leg, frowning. "Now you have a sense of sarcasm, too?"

"Sarcasm is not a sense. It is a way of life."

"...I guess that's true enough..."

"You're not good at comebacks." Jenny folded her dainty hands on her lap. "I just made a clever retort, and you gave me a compliment instead of a snarky insult."

"Do you _want_ a snarky insult?"

"Do you want a slap in the face?"

Kai dropped his head into his hands. This woman was insane.

Jenny suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. She slapped Kai's shoulder, tears in her eyes. "Dude," she said. "You're a lot of fun to pick on. Wouldn't it be weird if I was actually like that?"

Kai was startled by this sudden change. Was she just playing with him, or did she literally have brain problems?

"What?" Jenny crossed one leg, smiling broadly. "Can't take a joke?"

Kai threw up his arms. "I've never met you before," he said as his cane fell from his grip and clattered to the pavement. "Of course I can't take _that_ kind of joke from a stranger!" He looked down at his stick and groaned.

Jenny bent down, leg still crossed, and picked it up. "I guess you're right," she said. "Sorry." She handed the cane back to him. "So why do you need this?"

Kai slid a hand down the shiny surface of the cane. "A little incident a few months back," he explained vaguely. "At work. I got a sharp thingie in my stomach, now I have a wonderful battle scar."

"Can I see it?" Jenny asked.

"See my scar?"

"No. Your underwear."

After a tense moment of silence, Jenny punched his shoulder again and snickered. "What's with you? I was teasing. Yes, the scar."

Kai shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He wedged his cane between his knees and unbuttoned his shirt.

Jenny, seemingly oblivious to the meaning of the word personal space, pulled his shirt open and looked down at his abdomen.

Kai had a lot less muscle now, and he knew it. He had spent nearly half a year on his seat, slowly melting away his physical beauty and turning in into an unwilling couch potato.

The scar, an angry red color, was large enough that Jenny's splayed out hand barely covered it. "Wow," she breathed. "Will it ever heal?"

Kai felt a buzz go through his body at her touch. Ugh. Even Nya never touched him like this. Was Jenny aware of what women could do to men? Was she doing this on purpose?

"I-I don't know," he answered. "Garmadon says that I'll always have a little twinge of pain, but I might be able to work again."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "You know the Garmadons?" She asked.

"...Yeah. Why?"

Jenny giggled. "The green ninja is pretty hot."

Kai raised a brow. "Really?" He asked, deadpan. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck as she traced all the lines in the thick scar. "I almost became the green ninja, you know." He lifted a hand and pressed his thumb and forefinger together. "This close, I tell you. It was disappointing."

Jenny nodded, eyes drifting up to his, trying to tell if he was joking. "So you actually _knew_ Lloyd Garmadon?" She asked as she sat back, abandoning Kai's wound.

"We're best friends," Kai said, relieved that she had stopped touching him. "I practically raised him."

"But you're the same age, aren't you? He's about twenty-five, and you look like you could be about twenty-seven."

Kai snorted. "I'm like...thirty-five," he said. "Have you seen my face when I haven't shaved? It's all grey and ugly."

"Yeah. I've seen it." Jenny looked at him sincerely.

Kai watched her serious expression for a moment before nodding slowly. "A joke?"

"You catch on slowly enough to be one of my brothers."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jenny pointed at his scar. "Is it just on the one side, or is it on both?"

"Both," Kai said. "Yeah, I've got another stinker on my back. The thing went straight through me."

Jenny whistled. "That scar almost makes you hotter than Lloyd," she said.

Kai's hands went back to nervously fingering his cane. Lloyd had always been really popular. Everyone knew his name, and almost everyone could recognize his face.

Because of Kai's wound, he hadn't even helped win the final battle with the Nindroids. Zane, Nya, Cole, and Lloyd had been there, but not him. Everyone wondered what had happened to the blue and red ninjas, but no one knew the answer.

Before Kai could even blink, both had faded into nonexistence in the public eye.

"When will your brothers be here?" Kai asked. "I want to meet them, just to see if they're as weird as you are."

"What is weird?" Jenny asked. "There is no such thing."

"Touché."

"When is your ride showing up?"

"Cole?" Kai shrugged. "Who knows? But I'm used to waiting, so I don't mind. He won't forget me."

Jenny grunted. "Is mint your favorite ice cream flavor?"

What an abrupt subject change. "Yes."

"That's nice," Jenny said. "What's your favorite movie genre?"

"Action," Kai answered without hesitation. "I also like suspense. What about you?"

"Mystery and drama. But action is good, too. Do you play video games?"

Kai laughed lightly. "I used to," he said. "But there was a fire that destroyed everything. Now I live with the Garmadons, who seem to despise anything from this century." He shook his head sadly. "It's sad. I had almost beaten that game Fist-to-Face 2."

Jenny gasped. "You played FF2?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That's my favorite game! You should come over some time and play it with me."

Kai's eyes widened, and he smiled. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not!" She laughed again. It was a pretty laugh. "My brothers are terrible at it. I win every time."

"Well then," Kai said as he buttoned up his shirt. "I accept. We'll see who's the best."

"Don't need a contest to figure that out," Jenny said. "It's me, no questions asked."

Kai opened his mouth to give her a witty retort, but was cut off by the loud blare of a car horn.

"Hey!" Cole poked his head out of the car window as he came to a stop. "Kai, quit flirting and get in! She's not interested in your battle scars."

Kai rolled his eyes. "For your information, she asked to see the scars."

Jenny reached into her backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, then scrawled out some numbers. "Here's my cell," she said.

Kai accepted it with a broad grin. "I don't have a cell right now, but I can give you the Garmadon's landline."

"Sounds good." She handed him a blank sheet of paper, on which he wrote the seven digits before handing it back. "Thanks. I'll see you soon?" She stood up and helped Kai to his feet.

Kai nodded (again) and winced as he accepted her hand and slowly stood up. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"No problem." She picked up Kai's groceries and handed them to him. "I had nothing else to do. It's always fun to prank people with that sociopathic nonsense."

"You sure fooled me," Kai said.

"Yes I did." Jenny led him to the passenger door and set the groceries on the floor next to Kai's feet as he lifted himself carefully into the car. "I'll see you around." She shut the door with a wink, then turned and walked away, waving.

Cole eyed Kai dubiously. "Who's she?" He asked as he pressed the gas pedal.

Kai read the numbers on the paper with an airy sigh. "A random stranger who likes Fist-To-Face 2," he answered. "Apparently, we're going to meet up and play together."

"Uh-huh," Cole said, still skeptical. "And what's with the open shirt?"

Kai looked down, noting that half of his buttons were still undone. "Look," he said. "I have a life too, you know. Leave me alone."

Cole started to snicker as he turned onto Main Street. "Sure," he said. "Nya's gonna love this."

"Don't you dare!" Kai gasped as he shoved the precious paper into his pocket.

"Oh, why not?" Cole asked. "A hot biker who loves video games? She's perfect for you."

"Don't force me to cut out your tongue," Kai groaned, resting his chin in his hand as he stared out the window.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kai smiled. "You're right. Yeah, I wouldn't. But still...please don't make a big deal of it, 'kay?"

"Sure, lover boy," Cole switched on his blinkers and turned a corner suddenly, slamming Kai's face into the window.

"Gah!" Kai exclaimed, eyes wide as he clutched his cane. "What was that for?"

"You needed a wake-up call," Cole said. "You're welcome."

"Never said that I was grateful," Kai grumbled. He settled in his seat, annoyed. _Just because a guy meets a girl, doesn't mean that it'll be love,_ he told himself._ Don't listen to Cole. He's just teasing you._

All the same, he could not wait to see her again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, Ever. **

**It's too bad that none of you really got to know Jenny before now...she's really fun (and confusing.) My brother doesn't like this pairing, though. He doesn't think that Jenny is Kai's type. **

**You guys didn't know that Kai meant _the_ _sea_, did you? Well, it can also mean _fire_, so we're both right. Kay? :3 **

**I don't know why I made mint his favorite ice cream flavor. It just seemed to fit. I actually don't like mint at all. Im a chocolate and/or cookie dough girl. Ooh! That Talenti ****raspberry sorbet is good, too. **

**Enough with the random. I need your requests! As long as you're feeding me ideas, I'll keep writing these one-shots. Right now, I'm working on Speedy's ideas, but I have nothing after that. **

**Please review/follow/favorite! I love it when you do. Constructive criticism too, please. :) **


	3. Devotion

**So I guess I lied when I said that most of these one-shots would be 400 words long...The next one is over 1,000 words, hehehe. **

**This is the first one that Speedy requested. Chapter four is written right after Zane drinks the tea, and he sees Nya and...heh. Let's just say, his pants start feeling tight. Should I change the story rating to M? I tried to keep chapter four (which is complete, I just haven't edited it yet) as clean as possible, but...come on, people. It's a man having a hormonal overdrive. It's gonna be a _little_ dirty, although he doesn't touch her. Nothing graphic, I promise. **

**If you guys know anything about PTSD, you'll know that men (and women) returning home from the army have significant trouble watching and reading intense, gory content. I hope that I captured that we'll enough in this short scene. **

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: What do you mean by "Sweet"? XD You're scaring me...do you mean that you want Nya to pin Zane to the wall and give him graphic kisses (I might do that if enough people want it) or a cute cuddle scene? BWT, who drew you a picture? I want to see it! :D**

**Zane's Girlfriend: Thanks ;). I'm not sure what you're talking about, though...childhood experience? When did I say that? **

* * *

**Devotion **

* * *

"Are you sure about this, love?" Zane asked nervously as Nya slid a disc into the DVD player. "It looks a little..."

Nya waved her hand and yawned. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said. "You did good with the last one. Try to remember that it's just a show. There's no need to get yourself all worked up."

Zane sat down on the couch resignedly. "The last one didn't have..." He swallowed. "Torture scenes in it."

Nya sat down next to Zane and grabbed the remote, rubbing her eyes. "If it gets too intense, I'll turn it off. Fair enough?"

Zane nodded. Out of habit, his arm wrapped around Nya's belly as she snuggled into his warmth. "I'm sorry," he said as the moving picture filled the screen on the wall. "I hate that I can't emotionally handle these types of movies."

Nya rested her hands on top of his and squeezed. "It's fine," she said. "You don't have to force yourself. I can turn it off."

"No," Zane said quickly. A male voice was monologuing grimly as the screen slowly came to life, exposing a bleak, grey wasteland. "I want to watch it. I just can't guarantee that my brain will be able to handle all the emotional content."

"Hmm." Nya grunted, already absorbed into the screen.

Zane thought that the plot was, for the most part, fascinating. A group of five people were left on the planet, the lone survivors of a nuclear apocalypse.

Or so they thought. About forty minutes into the film, they find the one who had caused all of the trouble in the first place, and then the real action begins. The evil villain kidnaps one of the two female survivors and keeps her hidden in an underground dungeon.

This was where things got intense for Zane. He gripped Nya's shirt with a ragged gasp when the villain beat the woman with his fists, then began to whip her.

"Zane," Nya said, noticing his stiffness. "You want me to turn it off?"

Zane shook his head quickly. He was more than just a little stiff; he was completely tense. It took every bit of strength he had within him to even blink.

It was incredibly difficult to watch the girl go through that suffering. People actually enjoyed watching this stuff? He could feel every whip mark upon his own back as he watched her blood drip onto the stone floor. He flinched every time the man landed another blow on her face, her legs, her side.

But then there was the climax of the scene, where the villain revealed the fact that he was an android to the hero as he bravely tried to carry the unconscious girl away from the danger.

Zane was unable to pry his eyes away from the screen. He was unable to let his wife go. He was unable to do _anything_.

Nya finally let out a sigh and turned it off. "I'm sorry," she said. "I knew it would be too intense for you. I should pay more attention next time I rent a movie."

Zane realized that he was crying as he forced his eyes away from the now blank screen. His mouth was open in a clear display of horror. "It was an android," he whispered shakily. "He was just like me, and he...beat that woman."

Nya wriggled herself out of his grasp and turned to face him. "He's not you," she said. "Don't compare yourself to him."

"But..." Zane was unable to come up with an argument in his defense, so he closed his mouth and swallowed.

Nya snuggled close to him again, head under his chin, nose burrowed into his shirt. "You're okay," she said softly. "I love you."

Zane wrapped his shaky arms around her and closed his eyes. His throat was tight, making it hard to breathe. "Maybe we should..." He whispered. "...you know...watch a different movie."

Nya lifted her chin and kissed his neck. "If that's what you want," she said. "We could just snuggle, though."

Zane felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he took a deep breath. She knew how to make him feel better. "I like that idea," he said. "Let's just...not do anything. I'm tired, anyway."

"Mmm," Nya moaned. "Me too. Should we go to bed?"

"No," Zane answered. "I'm comfortable here."

"Me too," Nya said tiredly. "Goodnight."

Zane buried his nose in her hair and took in her scent. It was so sweet, so calming. He smiled weakly, images of the film still running through his mind. "I love you," he said.

Nya yawned again. Her eyes had fluttered shut, and her breathing was beginning to slow in a steady, relaxed rhythm.

Zane kissed the top of her head. "Pleasant dreams, love."

He stayed awake for a while after that, holding her close as she drifted off. He stared at the blank screen of the television, wondering when he'd be able to calm down enough to join her in slumber.

Not that he cared in the least whether or not if he slept; just holding her in his arms was enough to chase away the fears.

"Do you realize how much I need you?" He breathed softly. "How much I love you?"

If Nya could return _half_ of the love Zane gave her, he would be the luckiest man alive.

* * *

**Sigh...so sweet. **

**So...ten reviews! That's awesome! Please don't stop. I love it. Can we work together and create a goal to have five reviews for every one-shot? That would literally make my day. **

**Hmm...I have chapter four written, expect it in a few days. The next chapter of NJTWSWY is done, too. Just a little bit of editing. True Grit, however...hehe. Nope. Haven't started writing it yet. Whoops. **

**I'm really glad that you guys liked the Kai/Jenny shot. However, I am out of ideas in that department. If you want more of that, you'll need to request specific stories. Place, people, activity, etc. For example: How do you think that Kai would propose to her? Would it be formal, or would it be totally casual. Would he ask her in the middle of a MarioKart race? XD "HAHA! EAT DIRT, JENNY! I'M IN FISRT PLACE! MARRY ME NOW!" That seems so much like him...I just can't...wow. **

**Please review! **


	4. The Tea

**Speedy: Oh, dear. I think I gave you the wrong idea about what Zane meant in the last line of chapter three. He wasn't saying that Nya didn't love him! He was just saying that he could not imagine anyone else loving him as much as he loved her. (You know, like how God loves us more than we could ever possibly deserve). That's what I meant. Sorry if I wasn't clear. **

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Can I just take a moment to say that I really love your ****avatar? **

**ForeverDreamer12: I LOVE that idea! Although, I'm thinking maybe pizza instead of burgers? **

**Zane's Girlfriend: Have you still not read NJTWSIT2? 'Cause that explains everything. But I guess I could overview it really quick for you, though. Zane had an altercation with Cryptor in chapter...four? I think? And there was torture and other fun stuff. His sanity just sort of went downhill after that. **

**I'm a little skeptical of the way this chapter turned out. I'm really considering changing the rating to Mature now. But then again, you guys didn't complain when I was all graphic with Nya's childbirth, so IDK. You guys decide.**

**So, yeah. Warning! Sort of mature content! You have been warned, so don't blame me when you read! **

* * *

**The Tea**

* * *

Zane took a deep breath as he sat on his bed next to Cole. He was lightheaded and dizzy. His head ached, and his emotions...holy Serpentine fangs, his emotions. They were like a bunch of strange colors had been thrown into a kaleidoscope.

"You feeling okay?" Lloyd asked as he set the empty teacup on the nightstand.

"No," Zane whispered. "Holy...what did I just do?"

Cole patted his back. "You just did the single most foolhardy thing I've ever seen," he said.

Zane closed his eyes. His mouth was hanging open, and his breaths were ragged.

"What do you feel right now?" Lloyd asked. "Happiness? Confusion?"

Zane concentrated on his emotions for a long minute. It was like being forced to name new colors. "I feel this...heavy thing...dread?"

"Okay," Lloyd said slowly. "Anything else?"

"Umm..." Zane opened his eyes- real eyes; cells blood, and tissues- and shut his mouth. "Something close to...i-it's like excitement, but less crazy. Anticipation?"

"Good." Lloyd nodded.

"When can I see Nya?" Zane asked.

Lloyd hesitated. "Just wait a little longer," he said. "I mean...you've only been a human for about two minutes. Try to figure out your new body before we throw a monkey wrench into it."

Zane nodded. "Thrill," he said. "That's another one. There's some sort of electrical buzz. It's going through my head, and my chest, and my..." He looked down. "This..._thing_... What is going on? My pants feel tight."

"Did you not have one of those _'__things'_ as a robot?" Cole asked.

"I had one," Zane said. "It just...it never grew. Why does it feel swollen?"

"Your body is having a hormonal overdrive," Lloyd explained. "Give your brain a few more minutes to figure everything out."

Zane nodded slowly. "So...I just wait?"

"Yep," Lloyd replied simply.

They did so. Zane could hear Nya's voice in the other bedroom down the hall. The twins were arguing with each other.

"You want us to get the kids?" Cole asked eventually. "I think it'd be safe to at least bring them in here."

Zane hesitated. "As long as they're not going to be loud," he said. "I-I don't think I could take any more stimulation."

Cole stood, giving his Nindroid-turned-human friend a thumbs-up, and left the room.

"What should I do?" Zane asked. "Should I somehow make them not touch me?"

"No," Lloyd said. "This is your practice. Give them hugs, talk to them. When you're ready, we'll let the monkey wrench in, too."

"You mean Nya?" Zane clarified, mildly offended. "She's not a monkey wrench."

"Calm yourself, Zane," Lloyd said. "It was an expression. When she comes in here, you might..." His face flushed.

"I might...what?"

Lloyd scratched the back of his head. "There's no clean way to say this," mumbled. "You might get _too_ swollen."

Too swollen. Right. Zane breathed deeply, doing his best to configure which muscles he needed to use to hold it in. Were there any muscles? Was this similar to a bladder, or was it more uncontrollable, like a tear duct?

"Has no one ever given you the...talk?" Lloyd asked.

Zane nodded. "Yeah, I've had it," he said. "There's just a few things that no amount of explaining can cover."

"I hear you," Lloyd set his hands on his hips. "Sometimes, nothing can teach you like-"

The door opened, and Lloyd cut himself short as two tiny toddlers entered the room, followed by the ninja of earth.

"Daddy!" Susannah bolted across the wooden floor, socks slipping, and threw herself into Zane's arms.

Zane gasped as her knee hit his growing erection. She wiggled excitedly as she squeezed his neck. "Hey, Susannah," he groaned, biting his lip. "What's mommy up to?"

"She's in my room," the child explained emphatically. "Doin' laundry, since Kent didn't make the potty."

"I made it," Kent said defensively, "I just missed."

Cole, seeing Zane's discomfort, plucked Susannah from her father's lap and set her on the floor. "I told Nya she needed to wait a minute before coming in," he said. "I think she's counting the seconds."

Zane tasted something metallic in his mouth- blood?- and he realized that he was still biting his lip. "Great," he said, wincing. "I'll be counting them, too." He managed a smile and turned to look and Kent, who wore a diaper. "Come here," he said, opening his arms wide.

With a timid smile, Kent stepped into his father's embrace. "Why can't mommy tome in here?" He asked.

Zane held the tiny child close for a moment before coming up with a clean reply. "Because she's too pretty," he said. "I need a minute to get these old eyes to behave before I can see her prettiness."

Clearly confused, Kent gave a slow nod. "Otay," he said slowly. "So I'm not pretty?"

Cole laughed. "No, Kent," he said, patting the boy's auburn curls. "You're handsome. He can handle that."

"Susannah's not pretty?" Kent asked.

"He's a sharp one," Lloyd remarked. "No, Susannah is adorable. But your mommy...she's pretty. Poor Zane can't-" His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, and he flipped it open. "...Drat," he mumbled. "Hold on, you guys. I've gotta take this call." He slipped out of the room, phone pressed to his ear as he gave a formal greeting to whoever was at the other end of the line.

Zane folded his hands on his lap, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. How long would it take for him to calm down? It wasn't just his manhood that was on overdrive; his mind felt, quite literally, like a chunk of melted fat. The taste of the bitter tea was mixing with his bleeding lip- which only stressed him more- and his entire body trembled.

Lloyd opened the door again and popped his head through. "I've gotta go," he said. "An emergency surgery, and the professor wants me there to watch him work."

Cole nodded. "Sure," he said. "Go ahead. I'll take care of him."

Zane managed a half-smile. "Thanks," he mumbled. "See you around."

Lloyd's face disappeared from view, but he left the door open. "Hey, Nya," they heard his voice down the hall. "They're ready for ya."

Zane groaned inwardly. _Why, Lloyd?_ He asked himself. _Don't send her in yet. I'm not..._ The door opened, and his pulse spiked.

Nya stood there in a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck spaghetti strap. She was smiling shyly.

"Nya!" Cole exclaimed as Zane gaped. "Yikes! We told you to change, remember? A skirt and long sleeves." He leaned close to Zane's ear and whispered. "Deep breaths. Look at the floor if you need to."

Nya looked down at her clothing. A blush crawled up her neck, and she laughed forcefully. "Sorry," she said. "I...Kent had an accident. I was so busy that I forgot."

She looked at Zane, her blush only growing redder as she saw Zane's shocked expression. "How do you feel, frosty?"

Zane, feeling exceptionally tight in his lower regions, dropped his head into his hands and growled out a few vulgar words. If his heart had been a drumbeat before, it was a magnitude 9.5 earthquake, palpitating wildly as the hormones surged through his bloodstream.

"Frosty?" Nya crossed the room and put a hand on Zane's shoulder. Cole sucked in a sharp breath.

Zane shouted, recoiling as he shoved a terribly indecent word past his lips. Nya gasped, looking over her shoulder at the children.

"I give up," Zane said breathlessly. He fell backwards on the bed, forcing himself to relax. _Completely_. He moaned as his pants grew wet. It felt good, in a really weird and uncomfortable way.

Nya stuttered, the blood now draining from her face. "What did I do?" She asked. "That...oh. I touched him, didn't I?" Her hands felt to her sides, stiff. "Sorry, Zane. I need to work on my careless tendencies."

Zane was too busy perceiving a new emotion, mortification, to respond properly. "Would it be wrong," he whispered, eyes glazed and staring at the ceiling, "for me to say that you look _wonderfully _hot right now?"

Nya just stared at him, bewildered and a little bit concerned. "Er...maybe?" She answered doubtfully. "Not with the kids in here, at least."

Zane clicked his tongue. "Right." Regardless of the embarrassment, he felt better. Half of his initial discomfort had come...from...

"It's growing again," he said bluntly, repeating those obscenities in his mind. "Please, Cole, get the kids into another room while I fight another bout of you-know-what."

* * *

**Fun, fun, sarcasm. Ha. Ha. This was completely awkward. Who else thinks that Lloyd did that on purpose? Zane totally wasn't ready for that. Poor guy. **

**So. Mature rating, or is T okay? I hope I did a good job of being vague for those who are more...how do you say...innocent? I really did try. **

**Please review, and give me more ideas to use (but don't ask me to do this again. I've done enough territory exploring to last me a while.) Speedy, was this okay, or do you want me to do a cleaner one, perhaps a day later as he...idk. You give me ideas. Constructive criticism and the likes are ****appreciated. **


	5. Midnight Kisses

**I really don't have much to say. It's hard to concentrate with my little brother watching Frozen on my bedroom floor. So...read on?**

* * *

**Midnight Kisses**

* * *

"He stayed asleep?" Zane asked. He sat on the deck with a book. It was after nine, and the sky was dark. Cicadas were buzzing in the yard.

Nya stepped out onto the deck, letting the screen door shut itself behind her. "It took a few lullabies," she said, "but yes. Kent fell asleep." She slumped down on the bench next to him with a sigh.

"Tired?" Zane asked, shutting his novel.

Nya nodded. "It's been three days since Kent came down with that fever," she said. "I can't believe how difficult it is to keep him comfortable." She felt her face with both hands. "The bags under my eyes must be the size of cherries."

Zane leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful," he reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Stop stressing over your..." He looked at her shirt, letting his sentence fall dead. "Is that my shirt?"

Nya nodded. "Your scent seems to calm Kent," she explained.

"My...scent?"

"There's something about you that makes Kent happy," she said. "I tried everything. Mimicking the way you hold him, the way you talk to him...nothing worked, so I finally decided that I'd try one of your tees. And guess what?" She smiled awkwardly. "The moment I picked him up, he snuggled into the shirt and started snoring."

"That's weird," Zane said. "You really think that it's my _scent?_"

"Not sure," Nya shrugged. "I just prefer to think that it's your scent that they like, because..." She giggled softly. "I kinda think so, too."

Zane took a whiff and wrinkled his nose. "I smell like body odor," he said. "It's not that great at all."

Nya looked into his eyes, smiling coyly. "Mister Modest," she said. "Come here."

Closing his eyes, Zane leaned down and slowly closed the gap between their faces. Their noses touched, and then he enclosed her lips in his. They were soft, warm, and supple.

Nya ran her hands up his arms and moaned. Working gently, she used her tongue to open his lips, deepening the kiss. His teeth, hard and sharp, separated with very little resistance.

With his heart pounding, he allowed her to grab his lower lip with her teeth. She sucked on it for a few seconds before biting down.

Zane wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. _How beautiful,_ he thought._ How much I love her._

They eventually pulled apart, breathless and excited. "It's been a while," Zane whispered. "We need to do this more often."

"Mmm..." Nya slid a hand behind his head and planted a series of slow kisses on his cold cheeks- his ice powers were stimulated by passion. "I love you, frosty."

Zane dipped his head down and pressed his lips to her hot neck. "I love you too, Nya," he breathed. He kissed her softly behind her ear, then again in the soft area under her jaw. He continued downward ever-so-slowly, leaving a trail of wet saliva on her smooth skin. The borrowed shirt was sagging on Nya's petite frame, leaving her shoulder exposed.

Nya's pupils dilated as Zane began to nibbled on her neck. Down near her sternum, then up in the valley between her shoulders and neck. She gasped softly and melted into his embrace as he bit down there, signaling that he had found her tender spot. "Za-Zane..." She clutched the blond hairs behind his head with both hands as her shoulders slumped.

Zane did not answer. Instead, he pressed his lips against that sensitive spot and sucked on it passionately, allowing his teeth to tickle her every few seconds.

Nya's mouth was open in a ragged, breathless smile as she turned her head inwards and returned the favor, biting down on the left side of his neck, just below his ear. No playing around with her; she went straight to his weak spot.

Zane almost let gasped, but refrained himself; he knew she didn't want him to let go just yet. It felt like a thousand volts of electricity went through his nerves as Nya's saliva dripped down his neck.

He never wanted this moment to end. It was so perfect. So absolutely _perfect_ that-

"Whatcha doin'?" A tiny voice asked.

Zane and Nya jerked their heads up as one, alarmed. Susannah stood in her pink pajamas with the door open, looking at them curiously.

"Susannah!" Nya exclaimed, blushing.

"We're...snuggling," Zane explained. He kissed Nya's cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Susannah trotted across the deck and crawled between her parents. "I wanna be here," she said.

Nya smiled, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "I'll take care of her," she said.

Zane stood, holding the two-year-old in both arms like an oversized baby doll. "No, let me," he insisted. "I'll tuck her in. You can get ready for bed." He mouthed the words, _we'll finish this later._

Nya blew him a kiss. "Got it," she winked. "G'night, Susannah." She pecked her daughter's cheek and skipped into the house like an excited middle schooler.

Zane found himself smiling distantly as he hugged Susannah and carried her into the house after Nya.

"Mommy's funny," Susannah declared.

"Hmm?" Zane pulled himself out of his thoughts. "Why is that?"

"She always runs 'way when I see her kissin' you."

"Oh," Zane mounted the stairs and entered her bedroom. "Well, mommies are just funny that way, I guess." He kissed her nose and set her under the sheets. "Goodnight."

Susannah giggled. "Night, daddy."

* * *

**Haaa. I loved writing this. Susannah is pretty smart, eh? Personally, I think that Kai told her to do that. "Hey, Susannah. Next time you see mommy and daddy kissing, you need to get between them. It'll be funny." XD **

**Please review! I think my next one-shot will be Kai and Jenny's first date. But after that, there're no more requests 0-0 Come on, people. Nothing? At all? **


	6. Jubilation

**This one was requested by both FireIce AND Speedy last night, and then I remembered something sort of important and embarrassing from like...February. I DID write a scene where they adopt the twins, but I deleted it because it was so long and full of boring ****bla bla bla details. So here's take two, about 9,000 words shorter, and about 9,000 times better. (Maybe?) I was up 'till two in the morning writing it. LOTS of fun! :D**

**ForeverDreamer12: Your GreenCircuit idea is actually pretty good, but I wouldn't put it in here; it would be later on in the NY story. But no promises, I actually wasn't going to do much with Lloyd's part this time, but I MIGHT be able to use it at one point. And no, this wasn't your longest review. Your longest review was probably the one that you gave me on chapter 20 of Overlord's Revenge (yeah. Remember that one? XD)**

**ZaneSprinklePixal: What do you mean by him learning to use his new body? Some face-walls? Oh, yes. I do remember that I mentioned Zane's immune system being low for the first few weeks or something. Do you want something with Nya taking care of him? Or did you mean something else? If I get more details, I'll be able to write it faster. As for your question, I kept whether he was human or Nindroid vague on purpose. It's all up to your imagination. ;)**

* * *

**Jubilation**

* * *

Zane sat in a seat next to Nya in the hospital waiting room, hands shaky. Eight months of waiting had come to _this_. This single moment that would change their lives forever.

Nya reached out and clasped his knee. She smiled encouragingly. "You'd think it was your child in that room, instead of hers," she said.

Zane rested his hand on hers, feeling too anxious for a smile. "The moment she has the baby, it'll be ours," he said quietly. "All we need to do is sign the papers. It seems so...unreal."

"I know," Nya sat back in her seat, looking strangely calm. "It's really sad that she doesn't want to keep it, but in a way, I'm glad."

Too distracted to reply, Zane stared at the double-doors that separated them from the hallway where, one floor up, their little baby girl or boy was being delivered.

"What if something happens?" Zane asked. "What if she miscarries? What will we do then? We've waited so _long,_ Nya."

"Calm down," Nya said, amused. "Abby's a strong woman. She was Jenny's cross-fit instructor, after all. You'll have a healthy baby to cuddle soon."

"How soon?" Zane asked. His impatience was uncharacteristic, and he knew it. But it was too hard to stay calm when something so _big_ was happening. "She's been in labor nearly a whole day. They called us _two hours ago,_ saying that she was finally ready."

Right as the words left his mouth, a nurse came into the room with a clipboard held in both hands before her. "Mr. and Mrs. Julien?" She waited for the couple to rise to their feet. "This way, please." Her face was strangely unreadable, stoic. The mark of a good nurse.

"I-is she all right?" Zane asked. "Abby, I mean. Did the-"

Nya elbowed him playfully as she grabbed her large purse- filled with supplies for the new baby. "One question at a time," she whispered.

"She's fine," the nurse- her silver plated tag read _Adele_- said calmly, leading them through the doors. "She wanted nothing to do with the babies, though. I'm surprised that you convinced her to cancel that appointment."

_So the mother and child are both fine,_ Zane thought, mind racing as they entered the elevator. _That's good. I'm glad._ The claustrophobic elevator- white, like the rest of the building- raised at a pace that made Zane's head spin.

Nya looked up at Zane, eyes wide. She seemed unable to keep still, hands gripping his arms hard. A fast change from a minute ago, when she had been sitting so calmly in that chair, chastising him for being impatient.

"The mother already signed the paperwork," Adele said. "She said, and I quote, _'__I'm putting this behind me. These children never happened, and the Juliens never knew me.'_" She tapped the clipboard with a manicured nail. "I'll give these papers to you, and you can sign them whenever you're ready."

Zane nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly. They walked out of the elevator, turning left.

The nurse opened a door and held it open for the couple. "They're in here," she said. "Please, wash your hands before touching anything."

The room held an empty bed, cabinets, a closed door that presumably led to a bathroom, and two sterile cradles on wheels.

Zane's heart did a little leap in his chest. Two? That couldn't mean what he thought it meant...could it? He rushed for the cradles, only to be stopped by the nurse's reminder to wash their hands.

He immediately grabbed Nya's hand and rushed for the bathroom, where the sink sat just inside the door. They ran water over their hands, lathered them in soap, then rinsed them. Hands still dripping, they went to the cradles, elated.

Two babies. Zane could hardly believe what his eyes were telling him.

Nya gasped, then reached down to scoop up the child with the blue wristband. "Frosty," she whispered. "It's...twins! She had _twins!_"

With tears in his eyes, Zane reached for the infant with the pink wristband. He had so many things to say. Things like, "you're both such beautiful miracles," and "I love you both so much." But none of these quite made it to his lips. His throat was too tight with pent-up emotions.

But Nya, on the other hand, was hopelessly lost in her ramblings. "Oh, look, Zane," she beamed. "His skin is so pink. Isn't it cute?" Being mindful of the little boy's fragile neck, she held a hand behind his fuzzy head as she cooed at the child. "It's a good thing that we prepared for either a boy or a girl," she giggled. "We've got sets of clothing for both."

Zane tuned her out, eyes wide as he stared at the tiny girl's closed eyelids. She was wiggling uncomfortably. The Nindroid sat down in a chair beside the empty bed and reached for the bag of miscellaneous items. His ice powers were being stimulated by this sudden surge of emotion, so he had to be careful not to make the baby girl any more upset than she already was. After all, it was a lot colder out here than it had been in the womb.

He got out a lavender colored hat and blanket, them carefully bundled the baby. She immediately settled down, contented. "Give me those papers," he said. "Please."

The nurse handed them over, looking puzzled. Her expressions seemed to indicate that not everyone was this enthusiastic about adopting children. It was just kids, after all...right?

No. It was so much more than that.

Zane skimmed over the first form quickly. Another identical one sat underneath it; one for each child.

As Nya wrapped the boy into a blanket, Zane pored over the paperwork carefully, then signed his name on all the lines required. He set it on the bed beside him. "Love, can you sign this real quick?"

Nya picked up the pen and scribbled in her name wherever Zane pointed, too elated to even read what she was agreeing to. She did not stop talking. "...and other clothes. I think we should give them names with similar meanings. What do you think, frosty? Maybe we could..."

Zane, again, tuned her out. The baby- _his_ baby- was blinking slowly, staring up at the bright lights in the ceiling with a pointed frown, smacking her lips. She had blue eyes. Blue like a warm, humid summer day minutes before the storm clouds rolled in. Deep, cobalt blue.

He stroked her tiny, sagging cheek with the back of his hand. It was warm and soft. The child, by reflex, turned her head in the direction of his hand, lips smacking faster. She was hungry._ She's so precious,_ he thought. _How could a mother have wanted to abort these treasures? Even if they were conceived in rape..._

"Oh, I can't wait to bring them home." Nya was absolutely bubbly. "We'll need to buy another crib, more clothing, and a bunch of other stuff, but it'll be worth it. They're such darlings."

"Love," Zane spoke quickly, trying to wedge himself between her sentences. "We have a small problem."

"What's that?" Nya asked, looking panicked. "Does she have a-"

"Nya," Zane cut her off, smiling. "No. She's fine. The problem is...we only have one car seat."

* * *

**Yes, I knew the whole time that Kent and Susan were the product of rape, and that the mother had been leaning toward an abortion until Zane and Nya finally convinced her to adopt. It was going to be a BIG part of NJTWSIT, but I finally decided that it wouldn't fit well, and I was busy trying to rush to the part where Jordan is born, so I deleted it. Now you know the truth behind their past. **

**Now...discussion! _Should_ abortion be legal in the case of rape? Is there a difference between the child conceived in rape (a terrible, heartbreaking thing) and the child conceived by more orthodox methods? ****Are Kent and Susannah really children who deserve the right to live? You tell me. Feel free to tell me your opinion, I can take it. :) **

**Hmm...what next. I'm trying to remember. Oh, yes. I'm also working on a one-shot a week after this one ****occurred. Haven't started the Kai/Jenny date one, yet.**

** Also, Do you guys have any idea why these one-shots have twice as many views as NJTWSWY? It boggles my mind. **

**Please review/give me constructive criticism. Plus your opinion of the very touchy subject that I've brought up (again), plus more ideas! :D I've got four or five to work with, but more are always appreciated. Have a nice day! **


	7. Ataxophobia

**ZaneSprinklePixal: Ahhh. That makes more sense. Sure! I'd be glad to do that. As for the one where Zane and Nya punish the kids...idk. I might add it to some other chapter, but it wouldn't be its own one-shot. **

**Zane's Girlfriend: I actually already described the scene where Cryptor captures Zane. It was in the chapter titled _Not Again, Part 1. _Okay. :3 **

**DeliciouslyDangerous1: Are you on You Tube? What's your username? I'd like to check out some of your stuff. **

* * *

**Ataxophobia**

* * *

Zane peeked into the bedroom, spatula in hand. "You okay, Nya?" He asked. "I thought you were going to come downstairs and help with breakfast ten minutes ago."

Nya, sitting cross-legged on the bed, slowly turned her head to look at him. "Yeah," she said. "Just...give me another minute. My shoulder cramped up. I can't move."

Zane set the spatula on the dresser. "Uh-oh," he said. "Not again." He climbed up onto the mattress behind her.

"Don't you have pancakes downstairs?" Nya asked grumpily as he squeezed her shoulder. "Just leave me here. The kids won't want them to burn."

Zane poked his head over her good shoulder and pecked her cheek. "It'll be fine," he assured her. "This is more important than two burnt pancakes.

Nya hugged her stomach, trying not to smile. "You're so sweet," she sighed, slowly rotating her shoulder as Zane massaged it. "I'm exhausted."

"Why is that?" Zane asked.

"It's this baby," Nya explained. "I'm pretty sure that it's taking my energy before I even knew I had any."

Zane pressed his fingers into the stiff muscles, firm but gentle as he worked her shoulder loose. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Coffee," Nya moaned as she closed her eyes. "I really wish that I could have some coffee."

"It's quite inconvenient, isn't it?"

Nya nodded, then smiled. The pain was, blessedly, receding. "Do we have any more chocolate?" She asked.

"Yes," Zane replied. "Nothing too fancy, I'm afraid. Just that jar of semi-sweet chocolate chips."

"It's better than nothing," Nya said as she brushed Zane's hands away and slowly stood up. "I now have some motivation to get down the horrid stairs. Why couldn't our bedroom be on the first floor?"

"I don't know," Zane said, sliding from the bed. He skirted the bed and brushed her cheek with a finger. "Perhaps we should have taken this into consideration when we were shopping real estate."

Nya caught his hand and pulled it to her lips, kissing his thin, bony fingers softly. "Stop it," she said.

"Stop what?" Zane asked, face slowly drawing closer to hers.

"Stop agreeing with everything I say. There was nothing to take into consideration then, because we didn't think that I would get pregnant when we were married...what, five, six years ago?"

Zane whistled. "It's been that long?" He asked. "Time passes too fast."

"I know," Nya nodded, fingering his white gold wedding band. She had a similar ring on her left hand, many sizes smaller. "Before we know what hit us, we'll have grandkids."

The thought sent a sense of thrill through Zane's body, setting a fire in his chest. "Isn't it amazing?" He said softly. "If each of our three children get married and have three kids, our family will grow from what we have now to nine grandchildren, plus their parents, which would make fifteen." He squeezed her hand. "And it all started with a Beauty and a Nindroid."

Nya blushed. "And then if those nine grandchildren each have three kids, we'd have twenty-seven great-grandchildren."

Zane started, eyes wide. "All those birthdays to remember..." He shook his head. "Maybe we'll be able to get away with not remembering, because we'll both have dementia."

Nya giggled. "That's what planners are for." Their faces were close. So close that Zane could smell her sweet breath. "I love you, frosty."

He placed his free hand on her belly. The baby bump was starting to show, but not much. There were only two or three inches to show so far for her three months of hard work. "Affections are mutual," he replied as he pressed his lips to her nose. "You look really nice, you know that? Your hair looks all sleek-"

"I haven't showered in days, Zane. It's just grease."

"-and your skin is glowing," Zane continued, undaunted. "Pregnancy is treating you well." He leaned in again and kissed her forehead. "Get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you down the stairs."

"Where are you going?" Nya asked, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"To take care of those burning pancakes, then see if I can find those chocolate chips somewhere in this cluttered house."

Nya snorted. "Zane, you have every jar labeled in alphabetical order. I doubt you'll have that much trouble."

"Well, those wheat berries got all used up," Zane explained, "and then we filled the jar again with spelt. I need to relabel it and put it between the quinoa and the wild rice."

Nya was trying a little too hard to look sympathetic as she nodded and pressed a hand against his chest. "Well," she said, her straight face breaking apart as her grin resurfaced. "I'm pretty sure you'll find the chocolate chips between the black beans and the dried fruit. If you have any trouble, give me a holler. I'll gladly help you navigate through this dreadfully disorganized mess of a home." She shoved him playfully toward the door, then blew him a kiss. "Farewell, my acrophobic beau."

Zane hesitated at the door. "Isn't that a fear of heights?" He asked.

Nya looked thoughtful. "Is it?" She grunted. "Hmm. I meant ataxophobia."

Zane opened his mouth, indignant. "I am _not _afraid of disorganization!" He exclaimed.

Nya opened her closet door with a giggle. "Could've fooled me," she said. "Now go and save your spelt from being mislabeled. And don't forget my chocolate."

Zane saluted casually before disappearing down the hall, toward the acrid smell of burning batter.

* * *

**After having that scene with Jay trying to cheer Nya up before their wedding, I couldn't resist doing one with Zane. Now you see that I kept them in character and managed to produce wildly different results. Zane defused her almost immediately. **

**I'm slowly working on the next chapter of NY...sorry. I know it's super late. **

**Please review! Next up, I'm going to try and do the Kai/Jenny date that Ever requested. **


End file.
